Guilds
Guilds on Realm War are the premier social feature, allowing yourself and 25 members to band together and fight through the Realms earning spoils to share along the way. About Guilds *At level 3 a user can create a Guild for 500 Coins *Guilds can hold a maximum of 25/25 players *You can chat with other members of your guild, challenge them to battles and share your replays *Guild Leaders can set Co-Leaders and Officers to help them manage the guild *Guild members can be kicked from a guild *Twice a week Guild chests will unlock that allow Guilds members to work together (by gaining victory points) to level up their Guild Chest. After the event is over, the guild chest (Depending on which level was reached) will unlock for all guild members who contributed. Chest Event The guild chest is a weekly guild based event, currently running from Friday 18:00 UTC to Sunday 18:00 UTC If you are not sure what time this starts in your time zone, please follow the link: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coordinated_Universal_Time#/media/File:Standard_World_Time_Zones.png Basic Information Everyone who is part of a guild can participate, there are no level requirements. The goal for all guild members is to accumulate as many Victory Points from battles as possible to reach the highest guild level possible within the allotted event time. The higher the level of the chest, the more valuable the loot will be. Rules *You must be part of a guild when the event starts *Players who join while the event is already running, can’t participate. *Players who leave the guild during the event won’t receive any loot * To receive loot (Once the event has ended) you must have contributed at least 1 Victory Point and the guild chest must have reached level 1 at least. Collecting points & Levelling the chest ''' *Each Victory Point earned by participating guild members during the event runtime will be contributed to the chest. *The maximum level of the chest is 10. *When each level threshold is achieved, the chest increase in level. *The chest can be collected once the event has ended. *There is only one chest reward, you won’t receive rewards for every chest level. *The guild chest responds to the number of members in the guild when the event starts. *The minimum number of members to participate is 10. *You can play with less than 10 members, but the chest will still count the level thresholds as if there were at least 10 members in the guild *The maximum participants are the number of members a guild can hold (25). *The chest scales between the count of 10 to 25. * If there are only 13 members in the guild, the chest will adjust its thresholds to match 13 members. *If someone leaves during the event, the chest will not lower its thresholds down. * If someone joins the guild during the event, the chest won’t adjust its thresholds and the new member can’t participate in this event. *Victory points which get collected will be shown in the guild member list for each participating player. *Each guild chest level starts from 0 points. Points collected from the previous level don’t accumulate! *Once the chest has reached the maximum level (10) it can’t level any further. Any additional points gained won’t count towards the chest. '''Receiving the loot! * To be eligible you must have contributed at least 1 victory point and the guild chest should be level 1 or higher *You collect your loot in the same tab as the Guild Social Menu. * You must claim your chest before the next guild chest event starts, otherwise, it will be lost. *The chest’s loot scales with your current Realm Tier. If you raise your tier or are demoted during a guild event the rewards you receive will scale appropriately at the end of the event. * If you leave your guild during the event or before collecting your chest, you won’t get any loot. This also counts for players who have been kicked from their guild! Scaling chart (Points required for the amount of guild members per level)